Animal droppings, paricularly dog droppings have long been a bane to the existence of home owners and lawn maintenance personnel. Disposing of the droppings is one of the most distasteful tasks which has to be undertaken in the maintenance and grooming of a lawn. Heretofore, the task has required the lifting of the dropping by a scraping apparatus and the burying of the dropping if a suitable place can be found, or the depositing of the droppings into a small bacterial digestion chamber, or the collecting of the dropping in some air tight container for further disposition. All of these methods and apparatus are difficult and time consuming, and must be conducted in an environment and situation which is extremely displeasing.
Heretofore, no method and apparatus have been provided to satisfactorily dipose of droppings while maintaining benefits of the well known organic materials and nitrogen compounds useful as fertilizers from the droppings. No methods have been known to satisfactorily fluidize the dropping with equipment intended primarily for that purpose.